World Game
This is a not-map-game map-game. It's weird, and it probably won't work. Procedure #Game starts with 4 players #A blank maps will be posted and to take a "turn" in which people make an edit to the map and add a nation. #After each map edit someone will post as to what nation they added, and give a breif (1-2 paragraph) description of added nation. # Turns may be a day, but if everyone has gone a new turn will start. Map for that turn will be replaced so they do not add up. #(?): A history for each nation will be added after the completion of the map on an alternate page by those who created the nation. # We just created a new world = Win Signup Violently Calm (talk) 01:24, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Local (talk) -Kogasa Whipsnade (talk) 17:29, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Nation List #Moorish-Wolouf EmpireWhipsnade (talk) 18:05, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Current Game Map . Turn 1 *Nation Name: Moorish-Wolouf Empire *Capital: Nouakchott *Other major cities- Dakar, Niamey, Tombouctou and Gao *Government Type: Absolute Emirate *Leader: Emir Abdulah Mohamed Brigi Ali Bin-Abulah *Date of Founding: 1667CE *Major Religions: Sunni Islam, Animists and Christians *Literacy rate: 75%. *Main export: Groundnuts, millet, iron and uranium *Main imports: Vehicles, oil, technology and meat. *Military Personnel: 12,000. *Major Ethnic Groups: Maure (Moor), Hausa, Wolouf, Faluni, Fulfulde, Mossi, Fula, Mandinka, Tuareg, Arabs and Berber. *Official Languages: Hayassa Arabic, Maure (Moor), Hausa, Wolouf, Faluni, Fula, Fulfulde, Dioula, Bambara. *Other Languages: Spanish, Portuguese and Libyan Arabic. *Motto: "One people, one land, one faith, one goal." *National sport(s): Soccer and camel racing. *Short national history- It was founded by the local Moorish tribes in Nouakchott, who started a jihad under Abulah Bin Koussi in 1667. He drove to unify his people and end conflict with the near by rival Wolouf and Tuareg tribes. After defeating, Islamifying and unifying the Wolof in 1the 1680s activity picked up and the Ringbat were assimilated on the Saharan coast during the 1690s. A mixture of enlightenment, generosity and Islamic values helped bring the Tuareg, Arabs, Mossi and Berber in to the fold by 1765. Dakar became a seat of learning and a place for scholars to flourish in from 1770 to 1925. The Moorish coast, Dakar and Nouakchott were greatly enhance and agriculture was enhanced by heavy irrigation in these arias between 1759 and 1852. The Faluni chose to assimilate there city states in to the Moorish Empier it after the Moorish economic boom of 1775-1875. The boom was caused by controlling the regional camel routs across the Sahara and part of the regional salt trade. The Fula, Fulfulde, Dioula and Bambara of the lower and mid Niger river vally were largely defeated between 1852 and 1872 after a trade dispute. The expanding and hostile Hausa tribes and city states of the upper Niger river valley fought it out and were suppressed between 1854 and 1882. Moorish Islamic scholars flourished in Tombouctou and Gao from 1875 to 1925, promoting good cattle rearing methods, healthy living and moral integrity. Inland crop faliurs hit it hard in 1875, 1925, 1935, 1965, 1975, 1985 and 1995. Modernisation occered between 1920 and 1980. Niamey and Dackar were heavily overhauled in the 1980's. Uranium and iron have been mined modestly and are a principle source of overseas income. The wise Emir Abdulah Mohamed Brigi Ali Bin-Abulah came to power in 1987 at the age of 27, when his farther, Ali died of heart falier. The Emir is a popular and unifying figure. There were recent Tuareg, Dioula, Wolouf and Hausa separatist and tribalism riots after the drought and crop falier of 2005, but thes ere soon crushed by the army, with popular support. A flood also hit Dakar and caused some damage in 2008. As of 2010, it has a social and scientific development level similar to OTL Algeria. Turn Two *Korean Empire (대한제국 Daehan Jeguk) *Capital: Seoul *Other major cities: Pyongyang, Busan, Daegu, Dokyo *Government: Unitary Parliamentary Democracy under Constitutional Monarchy *Empress: Yi Hae-won *Prime Minister: Park Geun-hye *State Religion: Taoism **Other Religions: Buddhism, Shinto, Confucianism *Official Language: Korean **Recognised regional languages: Japanese, Chinese *Ethnic Groups: Koreans, Japanese, Manchurians *Founded: 1897 *History: Sometime during the Three Kingdoms of Korea Era, Goguryeo managed to strengthen itself and did fairly well to defend its lands. Later by the 600s Goguryeo managed to conquer Baekje and Silla and unified the Korean Peninsula. Since then, the Koreans managed to defend itself from Chinese, and later Mongol, invasions quite well. Later during the Joseon Dynasty, the Koreans experienced their own Renaissance Era. By 1592 the Joseon Dynasty faced invasion by the recently unified Japan, however, the Koreans managed to defeat the Japanese invaders and even annex Kyushu from them. By the 1800s the Joseon Dynasty went through industrialisation and become one of the major powers in East Asia. By 1860, the Tokugawa Shogunate would try to invade Korea again, which not only lead to the Shogunate's defeat, but would also face complete annexation by Korea. By 1897, the Joseon Dynasty was succeeded by the Korean Empire. Turn 3 *British Empire *Capital: London *Other Major Cities: Paris, Berlin, Rome, Madrid and Lisbon *Constitional Monarchy (Democracy) *Monach: Elizabeth II *Prime Minister: Bob Madeup *State Religon: None, several branches of many religons are powerful *Offical Language: English **Recognised Languages: French, Spanish, German, Portuguese, Dutch and Belgian *Ethnic Groups: European, Australian/New Zealander and Canadian *Founded: 1815 *History: After the Battle of Waterloo, the British annexed France, and claimed the liberated penisular of Iberia as British, and annexed Belgium, Italy and the Netherlands, and in 1840 Germany joined the state. After around 20-30 years of rebellions, the Empire stabilised as the Nations recognised their status as part of the Empire. The Colony in India was granted independence in 1900, but the other major Colonies remain British. The Falkland Islands were sold to Argentina as pretty much the last act of Margret Thatcher's Prime Ministership, and bought back by the Labour government that followed. They have since been the focal point of two British-Argentinian wars, the last one resulting in the utter destruction of the Argentinian navy by submarines. Category:Map Game Category:World Game